


Akemi

by NinjaNirvon



Series: DNA [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaNirvon/pseuds/NinjaNirvon
Summary: Mrs. Takamoto is visited by her husbands killer, with expected outcome.
Series: DNA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768642
Kudos: 4





	Akemi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a chapter from my old fic I did a couple months ago, so if you've already read that one you've read this. reposting it so I can separate it into a series instead of it being one long fic cuz it was getting weird. hope u enjoy anyway!

Akemi sat slumped on the living room couch, mindlessly flipping through channels, the rubber of the TV remote buttons becoming worn under her thumb.

It had been three days since her husband was found dead at his work, along with everyone else, the bodies discovered by police after a worried woman had reported her wife missing. Akemi flipped through channel after channel, staring into space with glazed eyes, listening without focus to the droning of news, advertisements, and dramas.

She tilted her head with a saddened, tired expression to the framed picture sitting neatly on the table next to her. An image of her with an infant Harushi in her arms, her husband Atsushi with a loving but firm arm wrapped around her shoulder. They were stood in front of their then-new house, newlywed, with a glowing joy now long lost.

Lulling her head back towards the screen she turned the TV off and sat in bitter silence for a few minutes, her mind wandering to the deaths of dozens. The police had found no prints, no discarded weapons, only a broken glass wall and some shredded documents. Who in the world would want to destroy a research facility, let alone _kill_ all the scientists?

Shaking herself from her upsetting thoughts, Akemi sat up from the couch and set the remote down on the table. As strange and depressing as it all was, and although she was being comforted by neighbors and relatives, all she wanted was to be alone. She decided a long, scorching shower was excuse enough for her to avoid calls and knocks. She didn’t have to worry about Harushi being off school for at least another hour.

* * *

Twisting the knob on the shower wall, the sound of spraying water and the smell of steam filled the tiny bathroom. Akemi undressed slowly, her limbs weighing as heavy as her heart as she stared at the floor with a furrowed brow and quivering lip.

Wrapping herself in a light robe to save herself from the cold as the water warmed, she leaned back against the door to the bathroom closet and sighed. She stood there in the quiet for a bit, pondering her husband's death.

She of course had been worried when he was called to work that night, since when he was called in like that it was almost always an upsetting situation. _A failed experiment_ , she thought, _or maybe a new Pokemon had come in, but this…?_ She pressed a hand to her cheek and rested her head on it, staring down at one spot of floor under the sink.

Just then, she heard what sounded like a box being knocked over, her head tilting up to look out of the bathroom door curiously. “Harushi? Is that you?” She called, but received no reply. Of course not. He was at school, she knew this. _Then...?_

More shuffling and what sounded like dishware clattering together came from the other side of the house, and she stood up from against the wall and crept down the hall cautiously to see what the noise was. 

As she neared the living room, the noises grew louder and moved around the house, more obviously destructive. From her position in the hall she saw a pillow go flying across the room and she stopped, holding her breath. _An intruder._

Tip-toeing forward and clutching her robe, she nervously peeked her head through the archway and her eyes widened. There in her living room stood a Pokemon whose head scraped the ceiling, with points and spikes across its body, tearing apart bookshelves and smashing picture frames. It was unlike anything she’d ever seen, and it filled her fragile body with a sudden chill.

It paused as it grabbed the picture that was sitting on the table near the couch, its elastic tentacle-like appendage bringing it up to where its face should have been. It stared into the framed image for a long while, seemingly mesmerized by it, before dropping it and letting the glass in the frame break.

The floorboards under Akemi’s bare feet creaked as she leaned forward a bit more, watching intently, and the creature tilted its head towards the noise, signalling it had heard her. Akemi gasped softly and ducked back into the hall, quietly dashing back into the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her she stopped for a moment, before hearing that same creaking of wood in the hall. It was coming for her. She frantically looked around for some kind of weapon, but seeing nothing she threw herself into the closet and shut the door, staying stock still in the dark with her back pressed to the wall. Peeking into the bathroom through the small slits built into the closet door, she held her breath and listened for more footsteps.

She jumped in fright as the bathroom door slammed open suddenly, but kept quiet. The soft tapping of unnaturally pointed feet crept into the room more, and Akemi stared wide-eyed through the cuts in the door as the beast entered the bathroom, its bright colors giving off warning to what horrific danger she was in.

It stopped in the middle of the room, looking around at the discarded clothes and the running shower that was flooding the room with steam. Akemi struggled to breathe softly in the closed-in space with all the wetness in the air around her.

One strangled breath was too much as the creatures head jerked violently towards the closet, Akemi gasping softly and pressing her back flat against the closet wall as the being stepped closer. She knew it was looking at her through the cracks in the doors as its shadow was cast over her.

Akemi yelped as the closet door was slammed open, the beast filling the door frame and staring down at her. She uselessly tried to dash under its arm and escape past it, but it shot out a tentacle towards her and she was jerked back as it clasped around her neck, her hands coming up to claw away at the sickeningly long limb. She screamed as she was pulled back into the bathroom and was turned to face the beast, who held her high off the ground in its grasp.

She furiously kicked her legs at the thing, trying to knock its hold of her as she twisted and jerked and struggled in its grip, but everything she did only made it squeeze tighter around her neck. Eventually she stopped kicking and focused all of her energy onto clawing away at the tentacle that gripped her throat, growling in frustration.

Deoxys squeezed tighter onto the woman's neck, narrowing its eyes up at her. She glared down at it with more ferocity than her disgusting husband had, that was certain. But it wouldn’t be enough.

Akemi struggled to breathe, gasping, choking as her head throbbed from lack of oxygen. She stared up at the ceiling and her features twisted. She could feel the blood pumping through the veins on her face.

The creature suddenly tightened its grip on her throat, and a nasty crack filled the air. A tiny choked breath left Akemi’s throat as all her movement stilled, her eyes locked into the nothingness in front of her. All at once, her features fell gently and her hands dropped to her sides, her feet dangling underneath her. Deoxys dropped her lifeless body to the bathroom floor without grace, leaving her crumpled there, the shower still running all the while as it stepped through the door and back out into the hall.

Coming into the living room, Deoxys stood silently amidst the destruction. It looked towards the floor in front of the TV, at the picture it had discarded earlier. 

On the photo was the woman, her mate, and an apparent youngling. 

Deoxys’ innards twisted at the thought. Such a horrible pair of beings, raising a creature to be just like them. As disgusting as it was, Deoxys had no plans to kill the child. Children can learn. They can be corrected. It wouldn’t harm children.

But Deoxys had no such mercy for those other beings seen in the thoughts of those at the laboratory. With its mission in mind, Deoxys stepped delicately over the chaos, paying it no mind as it exited the house and stepped out into the blinding, cold daylight.


End file.
